


Silent Intimacy: A Frit Oneshot!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: DBS, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Frit, Frit oneshot, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit, Hit X Frost, Hit X Frost fanfic, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Yaoi, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: These two NEED a fanfic! So here's a short oneshot copied off of my Wattpad that I made. Enjoy! ;D





	Silent Intimacy: A Frit Oneshot!

Hit layed Frost down onto the bed lightly. The Ice-jins head rested onto a pillow, as the two locked eyes in silence. Hit released his arms from around him, and he placed his hands at either side of Frosts head. His partner stared up at him with a blush, and Hit had to pause and stare for a moment at the rare sight. He then smirked intently, Frost now underneath his larger form. He wasn't going to rush into things, but he didn't want to waste time either. Without hesitation, Hit leaned downwards, his lips parting slightly and his eyes downcast. But before he could land a kiss, tips of fingers blocked his way. Hit blinked, confused. He watched as Frost shifted on his back with uncertainty, the sheets underneath him ruffling. The lizard sighed and spoke with a hint of nervousness, "Hit....are you sure? We might wake someone up, and I'm not in the mood to deal with something like that right now-" Hit shushed him. The assassin leaned in close, but he didn't make contact. His eyes, which glowed a bright red amidst the dark room, stared into Frosts which held a similar color. He pouted slightly, but he was certain. He spoke in a loud whisper, "Frost, if we do end up waking someone, I can assure you I'll be the one dealing with it. We can leave this planet anytime, but for now I just want to do something that involves the two of us. Alright?" As his stare lingered, Frost give a subtle nod. Hit shut his eyes for a moment before he continued. 

He leaned in close, and as he connected their lips, he felt Frosts hands grip his shoulders. Those hands then turned into arms that coiled around his neck, deepening their entwined lips. Hit was mildly pleased when he heard Frost let out a soft moan as he slipped his tongue in. Hit gripped the bed sheets as he arched into it. Their kiss lasted only a couple minutes, and as they parted, a thin trail of saliva hung loosely from their mouths, connected to both for a quick second. The two panted softly, even though their kiss was gentle. Hit couldn't help but smirk as he saw Frost give him an expectant smile.

Hit sat himself up, licking his lips as his hands grasped his belt buckle. He kept eye contact with Frost who now watched him with intruge. The assassin unclipped his belt simply, sliding the snake-like leather off his waist before tossing it to the floor. He then took his trench coat off, slipping his arms out from it one at a time, at an almost teasing slow pace. His eyes held something of love and lust, as he gave Frost a seductive gaze. He slipped off his coat, revealing a long sleeved, deep green, spandex-like undershirt beneath. As he tossed away his coat, which slumped to the floor only a couple feet away, he crawled back into place over Frost, re-locking their lips. Frost gasped momentarily in surprise, but he soon found himself holding a grin as their kissing continued. It was a quick one, again. But Hit didn't stop this time, and as Frost clung to him in almost desperation, the assassin made a move to lick a trail down the Ice-jins neck. His soft lips left feathery kisses against the soft skin, and he soon began to give the pirate affectionate love bites. Frost bit his lip and took a deep breath once Hit began nipping at his sweet spot with temptation. Hit held the fragile flesh between his teeth, giving it a firm suck. A subtle hickey now placed, he made his way downwards, making a path of more feathery kisses down Frosts bare chest. He stopped now and then to give the lizard more small love bites, a few of them causing Frost to release an audible gasping moan. Hits hand had moved from the sides of Frosts head and were now gripping his sides. He used one to slowly glide down Frosts thighs, before it found the rim of the Ice-jins black, spandex pants. Frost put his head back with a blush, swallowing briefly. Hit smirked against his stomach before his hand made light haste, pulling downwards and sliding off the pants partially. He now used his other hand, grabbing the other side of the rim, then tugging the pants off with fair ease. He averted his eyes to look at his partners, but he found Frost covering his face with an arm, his other using a hand to hold onto the sheets. The space lizard squirmed, feeling Hits stare on him. He suddenly felt exposed and began to use his tail to cover himself, even though his sheath wasn't open. But Hit noticed his nervousness, and the assassin reached outwards, wrapping his arms around Frost to hold him. Frost hid his face in Hits chest, cursing himself for being shy. But Hit kissed his forehead lovingly, muttering soothing and unknown words into Frosts ear. Somehow Frost felt himself relax, and he let Hit resume his earlier intentions.

Hit waited this time, letting Frost give approval to start. Then, he flattened himself partially, his hands now holding up Frosts legs. His mouth gave more kisses, as he nuzzled Frosts inner thighs. Frost let out a shaky breath, as Hits warm one exhaled against his skin. His tail hung off the side of the bed, tapping against it with a thud. He gasped sharply, then, as he felt Hit begin to lick at his sheath. His fingers dug into the sheets, as Hit inserted his tongue into the small space. Within a few moments, Frost let out an extended moan, as his sheath parted fully, letting his member expose itself. 

Hit let out a sigh of content, finally able to see his prize. The assassin lifted up Frosts lower body, placing the Ice-jins legs over his shoulders, pulling him closer against his chest. He then bent down, giving Frosts member a testing lick. Immediately Frost elected a hefty, deep moan, as his head bent against his pillow and he arched back. Hit stared in awe for a moment at his lovers flushed face, finding himself in a trance. The air became hot as Hit took a hand, taking a hold of the sensitive organ. He started slow, pumping Frost steadily so he could settle into a rhythm. With almost each ascend and descend of Hits hand, Frost moaned, and his breathless pants slowly got quicker. 

As Hit continued this, the tip of Frosts member began to get sticky with pre-cum. Then, Hit took his other hand, inserting a finger into Frosts entrance. Frost tensed, startled by the sudden sensation. Hit pulled and pushed the finger in and out of Frost slowly, curling and pressing into sensitive spots to cause reactions from his partner. At first, Frost was unsure about how to handle the situation. But with the inclusion of Hit now having inserted a second finger and performing a scissor-like motion, and his other hand pumping him at a steady, friction causing pace, it was hard for him to think. He shut his eyes tightly, finding it difficult to express his pleasure quietly. But he let the sounds come, as his moans erupted from him with delight. Hit was pleased with his success of making his partner at sensual ease. He retracted his fingers, then, and released Frosts member, licking off his fingers, which were laced with pre-cum. He then focused on his own pants, and shifted to pull them down.

Frost relaxed for a moment, his breathing deep and almost steady. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his cheeks burnt bright. His midsection tingled and his member throbbed with need. He opened his eyes slowly, turning his gaze to Hit, who was pulling his pants down to just past his waste without not taking them off. Frosts eyes widened as he noticed Hits hard on, which already seemed prepared for insertion. He gulped with slight uncertainty as Hit made his way back over to him, smiling down at his smaller, sweaty-ish and heated form. Frost knew Hit couldn't give him a chance to wait and prepare himself this time, and so as soon as he sighed and nodded, Hit quickly placed himself into the correct position, the tip of his member pressing against Frosts entrance. Frost took in a sharp breath as Hit pushed in, his fingers now tearing into the bed sheets. Those fingers then turned into arms, as he hooked them back around Hits neck, taking it all in. It didn't take too long for Hit to develope a rhythm, pulling himself out, only to push back in. The assassin let out his own, short moan as he thrusted himself back and fourth, feeling himself bury into Frost. Frost had now wrapped his legs around Hits waist, as he burried his face into the crook of the taller males neck, muffling his cries. His tail curled and thrashed with every motion, and it was when Hit finally hit the lizards G-spot, that Frost tossed his head back harshly, releasing a long, almost demanding cry for more. His request was delivered as Hit took advantage, retracting himself out for a split second, before shoving himself back in, hitting that spot repeatedly. Frost uttered a swear in pure delight, as his body was flooded with a numerous amount of emotions and sensations, putting him into a craze. His back arched into the new and needed feeling. Hit breathed heavily, as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to climax. Frost was in a similar situation, as his heart rate was on overdrive, his body succumbing to the sensations Hit gave him.

The bed shook and creaked, as the two soon became a cluster of sweat and cries, as well as moans. Both their minds were filled with the desire for lustful love, and they expressed that desire with the sounds they each made. Each moan and breathless gasp, even though they seemed like standard and simple noises, were filled with the need to give, to receive pleasure from the other. The two beings were driven with the instinct and the need to feel eachother, both of them aiming for that ever so wanted climax. It was sexual bliss. 

As Hit moved, his pace getting quicker and harder, Frost continued to cry out, his tears of pained pleasure sprouting from his eyes, as he ached and begged for Hits attention. The assassin grunted as the air around them grew hotter, thicker, and steamier with each thrust. His senses were filled with the sounds, the feel, and even the smell of Frost, his partner. It made him instinctively increase his speed, and it kept him going as he, as well as Frost, grew closer to finishing. 

Finally, though, as Hit made that final blow, the blow that caused Frosts vision to blur and him to see white, they collapsed. Their bodies screamed out as it happened, the intensity and strength put to rest, as Hit and Frost lay side by side, panting.


End file.
